Don't Mess With China
by Both Sides of the Gate
Summary: China and his family attend Hogwarts due to a drunken agreement with England, with that Malfoy kid lurking around Hogwarts, who knows what might happen? I do not own Harry Potter, Hetalia, or the Cover Pic.
1. A Rough Introduction

_**-WARNING- Slight racism towards Asians, not meant to offend anyone other than the targeted characters.**_

* * *

_"Alright, here we go." England said as he etched a circle into the ground with chalk._

_China hesitated, "What is it exactly?"_

_"It's one of the essential parts of this ancient art of magic, China. Or should I say Yao?" England replied, smirking at the use of China's newly formed human name. Throwing a golden pendant necklace into the circle, Arthur began chanting the second part of the spell._

_"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer, Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer, enchant the offering, I command thee!"_

_Yellow flames danced where the circle was drawn, wind twirled around, playing with everybody's hair. The pendant started to lift up into the air, slowly starting to glow. When it reached up to about 2 feet, it stopped glowing and fell to the ground, a small "clink" was heard. Out of curiosity, Yao went over to it and picked it up._

_"What does it do now, aru?" China asked, observing the pendant._

_England smiled at the results, he had finally perfected his new spell. "I charmed it so the wearer looks like they are their 11 year old self, it should help you in Hogwarts. Oh! And by the way, if anything bad happens, wear some of your best armor and carry a weapon or two then put on the pendant. When you take it off, you'll revert back to your normal state with those clothes on instead of the robes they have at Hogwarts."_

_China nodded, it's gonna be a long adventure, no?_

* * *

Sitting.

* * *

That's what they were doing, the question was, where? Who?

A small rumble shook the compartment, rattling its inhabitants. Inside the compartment was the Asian family, all busy with their own activities. Mei and Lien were having small talk, while Hong Kong was staring out the window. And Korea? Well, he was trying to lean against Yao, but failed to do so at the same time. Kiku had decided to get an empty compartment, where no one could physically harass him.

How did England drag him into this? With the obvious "NO PAPERWORK" screaming at his face, he would've agreed in a heartbeat, but with a civil war going on . . .

But with the way Yao is, he had to say yes, mostly to get out of the paperwork. But hey, he had been drunk when England called him. It was a hassle getting ready for Hogwarts, and even before that, it was a hassle. He had to get his passport processed, figure out a human name, help Arthur with his charms to help him seem like a 1st year . . . Then what happened? Well, his family wanted to come too, so MORE hassle. They had to repeat everything he had just done all over 5 MORE times.

He really needed to think this out a bit more . . .

Grasping his golden pendant, the one England gave him, China gritted his teeth. He really needed to talk to someone, in private. Well that could wait, apparently. The compartment door swung open, revealing a pale boy with even paler hair and gray eyes. Beside him was 2 buff boys, well less buff, more fat to be exact.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The pale boy spoke up, a British accent ringing in his voice, topped off with an ego.

"A pack of sticky oriental kids? What has the school come to?" He smirked, waiting for a reaction.

Taiwan gritted her teeth, trying to hold back an insult, with her fist slowly clenching into a ball. A hiss was heard. If it were a comment among the crowd, or an email sent from a hater, she would've been fine with it. But with someone as rude as him, busting in like that, making a snide comment while eyeing them, well, she didn't like it.

"Get. Out." A quiet aggressive growl was heard. Taiwan's face was smeared with a subtle threat, as she watched the boy in anger.

"Hmph. You think you can take me on? Anyway, the name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. The boys here are Crabbe and Goyle." Crabbe cracked his knuckles, eager to throw a punch.

"What kind of act are you trying to pull here?" Taiwan gruffly said, cracking her knuckles simultaneously. Everybody in the compartment was silent, they were all eyeing Draco in the opinion of dislike. Yao even let his guard down, letting Yong Soo lean against him. The Malfoy boy ignored her comment, and laid his eyes on Yong Soo, his lips pulling a smile as an insult formed in his head.

"Mmmn . . . Asians really are something, aren't they? Considering that they can't tell the difference between a boy or a girl. I hope you people aren't Purebloods, how embarrassing if you were!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered. China decided that he had enough and spoke up, his face bent into a frown.

"You know, there's something called 'Respect your elders', aru!" His accent slipping out as he stood up. Yao was now face to face with Draco. Slight murmurs of agreement fill the compartment, with Hong Kong and Korea standing up too, pendants dangling from their necks. Another rattle shook the train.

"And it seems like you don't have any, aru!"

Tension spreads through the air, Yong Soo and Li Xiao's faces filled with determination, each ready to defend. Vietnam held Mei back, forcing her to sit. Yet the hateful scowl was still painted on her face. Smirking, the silence was broken by Malfoy with a quiet :

"Goyle."

The bulky boy lunged forward, grabbing Yao by the pendant. Yao grunted at the sudden assault, with his breath slowly being cut off, trying in vain to free himself from Goyle's strong grip. Goyle only grinned and pulled Yao in, choking him even more. Malfoy watched the whole thing with a sadistic face, eyeing the Asians, making sure they got the warning. China's air deprived body fell limp, his face red, arms dangling weakly by his side.

Yet the trio's control over Yao ended when Li Xiao punched Goyle in the mouth, causing him to let go the pendant, breaking it off Yao's neck in the process. Goyle stumbled back, wiping the blood from his mouth.

China fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath. But there was something weird about him, he seemed bigger? No, not that, another word. Older? Yes. And instead of his black robes, he was wearing an oriental robe. It was mainly turquoise, with gold silk lining the clothing.

Around his waist was a silk kimono belt, with various weapons hinged onto it. From what Draco could see, there was a sword, 2 knives, was that a . . . fan? Then, there was an odd, coal-black object in the shape of an L, it seemed similar, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Wait, was it one of those muggle weapons?

Getting back up, Yao recounted the events leading up to this.

"Are you trying to threaten me? You know, my father will hear about this!" Malfoy said, wide eyed at the sudden turn of events. It didn't feel right, should he be trying to intimidate a grown man?

Yao switching to a defensive position, looked for the pendant as he replied : "And what about 'Respect your elders'? Maybe a lesson should be taught here, aru!" Using minimal force, Yao punched Draco in the nose. Even with little energy used, Draco fell out of the compartment, his nose bleeding.

Yelping in pain, Draco and the two others retreated in defeat, promising they'd be back for more.

"My father will hear about this!" and "We'll be back!" Echoed in the train as they walked off.

Yao sighed in disgust, shaking his head as he watched them disappear, with his pendant dangling from his neck once again.

* * *

E/N: Truth here :3 I have to say, Fantasy's writing has improved a lot since A War to be Fought.

**A/N: It's called reading TFioS :3 - Fantasy**

E/N: Haha

YES


	2. World War II

**A/N: I feel like I need to read Harry Potter again. -_- I only remember the basic plot cause I've read so much Harry Potter fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

With all that happened on the train ride, it was still far from over, so there they sat. But with a train full of chattering students, word gets around fast.

Even the trolley lady was eyeing them strangely. Of course, they didn't buy anything from her anyway. The rest of the ride was awkwardly quiet though, Mei was still holding some sort of grudge. She seemed to be mad at Lien, who didn't let her join the fight, as she held a scowl for the rest of the train ride. Although Yao thought that the quiet was quite peaceful, the seats were warm and comfy, and the sunset was nice and red. China marveled at the ruby red, his head resting on his hand, elbow on his knee.

On the other hand, Yong Soo was trying to liven things up, he was jabbering loudly and making distracting movements. Korea was waving his arms around, shouting random phrases in Korean. He was practically standing on his seat. His most common phrases were : "Uli ttang manse!" and "Manse!" Which translates to "Hooray for our land!" and "Hooray!" At one point, all Korea did was repeatedly jab Hong Kong's face with his fingers and giggle loudly. It seemed painful, but we're not the ones to judge that.

What was surprising was that Yong Soo made little to no physical contact with Yao, even when he had the chance too. In fact, any direct social interaction he did was when he congratulated Li Xiao and Yao on "beating up them bullies da-ze!"

When the sunset was almost over, China drew his attention away from the window and towards Mei. He tried his best to comfort her, which actually worked, she actually eased up a bit. But, it seems like she wouldn't go nice on Draco next time they meet.

* * *

The train came to a sudden halt.

* * *

Voices can be heard from inside the compartment. It seems like the students and maybe some new professors are getting off the train. Standing up, Vietnam correctly assumed that they've reached Hogwarts.

Smiling, she said : "Come on! We've reached Hogwarts, chúng tôi không muốn bị trễ!" Urging everyone up, Lien repeated her words in English.

"We don't want to be late!"

As they exited the compartment, Li Xiao stretched a bit, as he did so, the sound of tendons cracking was heard. Walking along with the rest of the students, Yao inched up to Lien, attempting to create conversation with her. Gently placing a hand on Lien's shoulder, China quickly jerked it away when he got her attention.

"What is it?" Vietnam asked, curious to why he seemed so nervous. Yao flustered, chuckling nervously as he tried to find the right words to start this off right.

"We - well, Lien, y . . . you know how we're attending Eng - I mean, Hogwarts? Don't you think that our other friends might be attending Hogwarts too?" China's came out a bit smoother every time a word came out, as he was gaining more confidence. Lien eyed Yao weirdly, she didn't know the answer to this.

A straightforward "I don't know, sorry." Was her reply. Yao, although disappointed, replied with a curt nod and continued walking. Kiku eventually caught up to the group, a bit more energetic than when they left. It was pretty obvious that he took a nap.

As soon as they got off the train, a gruff voice filled their ears.

"Firs' years 'ere! C'mon! Firs' years 'ere! Firs' years follow me!" The owner of the voice was a big man with a fuzzy hair and maybe an even fuzzier beard. He held an oil lamp, with its flames flickering in the night. The group walked towards the man, their black robes panning behind them. When they got close enough, the same rough voice said something else, quieter this time. Variants of "Four to a boat!" and "C'mon, only four!" were repeated over and over, with pauses to continue the droning "Firs' years 'ere!" chant. Following the instructions, the family split into 2 groups. The first group consisted of Yao, Mei, Yong Soo, and Kiku, while the second group was made up of Li Xiao and Lien.

Finding an empty boat, Yao grabbed hold of it, steadying it so the rest of the group can get in. Settling in the boat, the 4 waited for further instructions, if there were any. Unlike Yao's group, Hong Kong and Vietnam had a bit of trouble looking for a boat, mostly because Lien spent most of her time quietly admiring the scenery. But eventually, they found a boat with 2 students on it. Getting on his own little boat, the large man began shouting : "Everyone in?"

"Right then, - FORWARD!" The fleet of boats gently took off, splashing droplets of water onto everyone. As they smoothly sailed on, another unexpected roar echoed.

"Heads down!" And everyone bent their heads as they glided through a curtain of ivy. The ivy hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Carried along into a dark tunnel, they went under the castle.

"你好, I'm Li Xiao. It's like, nice to meet you." Hong Kong said, adding a dash of Canto to his speech.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you too, mate." The redhead replied, a smile on his face. Today's a good day, he's going to the world's best magic school, and he met Harry Potter. The. Harry. Potter.

"Hi, I'm Lien. And this is . . .?" Lien trailed off, looking at the boy next to Ron. Getting the notion, Harry replied with a faint smile.

"Hi, I'm Har-" "Harry Potter! The one and only Harry Potter!" Ron cut in, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." The 2 Asians replied in unison. Ron, disappointed with the reaction, was surprised that they never heard of Harry.

"What, you guys never heard of Harry before?" Li Xiao shook his head, while Lien awkwardly smiled.

"He's the boy who lived! He survived the killing curse and defeated one of the greatest dark wizards as a baby!" Ron exclaimed, boldly smiling. Unimpressed, Li Xiao replied, hoping to dampen this conversation bit.

"And I like, fought in World War II." Lien elbowed Li Xiao, waiting for an apology that never came.

"I'm sorry, he just misses his MP3 player."

"What's World War II? And a MP3 player?"

Harry, who had been listening in on the conversation, answered : "MP3, I think, it's like . . . I know! My cousin, Dudley carries one around, I think you plug wires into both your ears and it plays music for you!" Harry smiled, and continued : "And World War II? It's exactly what the title is."

Before the conversation was brought any further, the ride was over.

* * *

Landing on the pebbly shore like harbor, everyone reunited with their respective groups. Making small talk, the first years walked up the rocky passage as they followed the flickering lamp that the Keeper of the Keys carried. Eventually, they made it to the soft damp grass of Hogwarts. Everyone was quiet as they admired the tranquil beauty of the castle. After climbing a set of stone stairs, they were met with a huge oak door.

The crowd burst into happy conversation as the man shouted : "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" A small burst of giggles weaved through the crowd at the last sentence, while the man raised his gigantic fist and knocked on the wooden door three times.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I worked hard on this, even though all I really did was procrastinate . . . but I like it! I feel like it isn't very rushed, but I'm a bit unsure. Anyway, R & R!**


	3. Missing

**A/N: Wow, who knew that procrastination could be so easy. Anyway, got this guy rewritten.**

**As Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl said in a review, yes, Harry did break the fourth wall. It's cause mp3 players were invented 6 years after Harry's year 1. I'll be writing like modern day, but won't be adding anything painfully obvious like Iphone 5s.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The door swung open, squeaking as it did. The person who opened it stood, a stern face plastered on her face. An emerald green hat placed on her black hair, she walked towards the Keeper, matching green robes drifting behind her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man said in a respectable voice. The so called Professor McGonagall batted an eye at the first years, replying : "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She opened the door wider and let everyone in. Everyone marveled at the very size of the hall, it reminded Yao of the cathedrals France had always talked about. The walls were lit with bright flaming torches, and the ceiling was so high, it was covered with a dense layer of fog. Right in the middle of the hall was a freshly polished marble staircase.

McGonagall lead the students across the stone floor, where hundreds of voices droned together. And as the Professor lead the first years on, it quieted down and soon, they were in a small chamber. Quiet click clacks of footsteps carried on in the chamber, and they all stopped walking altogether.

While everyone stood and whispered, China noticed that Japan was nowhere near him. Strange, he was right next to him moments ago!

China's wondering and worrying was interrupted when Professor McGonagall's calm voice broke in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

Pausing, she took breather.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

Children in the back whispered to each other in excitment, but they soon straightened up as McGonagall clicked her tongue.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes laid themselves onto several students in the front, causing the surrounding people to straighten out their flaws.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall was now facing an exit as she continued. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

And guess what happened? Exactly the opposite of "Please wait quietly", that's what. The chamber filled with chit chat and laughter the very moment she was out.

Yao looked around, hoping Kiku hadn't gotten himself into trouble. As he peered around, Yao was caught by Li Xiao. Startled, he straightened himself up and tried to avoid Hong Kong's glare.

"What's wrong?" Li Xiao deadpanned, his voice steady and quiet.

"Jap-Kiku's gone! I-I can't find him anywhere, aru!" Yao bursted out, though he tried his best to conceal his worries. He was already breaking out in cold sweat, Li Xiao's quiet bluntness was just so . . . intimidating. A dry silence passed as Li Xiao quietly observed the situation. His dark black eyes glazed over his elder brother's face as he thought of an answer.

"Hmmm, I don't know. It's not like, something big brother Kiku would do. He's usually the type that would follow the rules and like, stay by family and friends. The only time he's been like this, was during Wor-," Hong Kong's eyes widened in guilt, realizing what would happen if he continued. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine! Really, aru! Let's look for Ja-Kiku together." Yao smiled a slanted smile, and began looking for Kiku. Li Xiao trailed after his brother, drawing the rest of the family's attention. Soon, the whole Asian family was looking for their said brother.

So the group snooped around, looking for the black haired brother they all knew. They were pretty good at going unnoticed, but running or crawling on the ground in a fairly still crowd, you tend to get noticed at some point. They gained a few glances and whispers, but to Yao, it didn't really matter.

Yao's search was cut off early as a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. Rigid from the shock, China turned around with a slightly troubled face. What he saw was a redhead boy grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you really punch Draco in the face? Why did you do that? I mean, I know he's bit of a jerk and all, he must have really irked you to make you punch him in the face! What was it like? How did he piss you off?" The boy rambled on, the wide grin fixed onto his face.

Yao visibly flustered, and began fiddling with his pendant, trying to come out with a good answer.

"Well . . . um . . . I, aru, yes . . . uh."

A girl with curly brown hair came up and nudged the boy, scowling. "Ron! Don't be so rude! We don't even know if he really is the person who punched Draco! He could've been lying and nobody really punched him at all!" Turning towards Yao, the girl pulled on a pained smile and sweetly asked : "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"My name is Ch- I er, mean Yao, Wang Yao!" Yao chuckled, cursing himself for such an awkward introduction. The girl's eyes lit up, a childish smile embracing her face. From what China could see, she was a curious girl, and his assumptions were soon confirmed.

"You're not from ar-" The girl began, however, the so called conversation was interrupted as everybody gasped. People gazed in amazement, there were about twenty ivory ghosts, streaming out of the walls. Barely looking at the first years, the transparent ghosts talked to each other. Some even went as far as arguing.

A round little monk and a ghost with rather frilly clothing were deep in conversation. Both wore troubled faces as they loudly conversed.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A still silence hung.

* * *

_"New students!"_

Friar exclaimed, clasping his hands together in excitement, "About to be sorted, I suppose?" Some dumbly nodded, most still gaping at the sight.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar, waving. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," a sharper, feminine voice boomed. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The professor had returned. She glared at the ghosts, and they slipped away through the opposite wall. One by one.

"Now, form a line and follow me."

As they formed a line, Yao caught sight of Kiku again. Rushing towards his sibling, Yao got in line with Kiku in front of him, and a boy with sandy hair behind him. They walked out of the chamber, back through the hall, then past a pair of glistening double doors into the Great Hall.

Everybody looked around in amazement, there were thousands of candles floating over 4 long banquet tables. In the seats were many students, each appearing to be older than the first years. The tables were laid out with gold plated plates and silver goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where most of the teachers were sitting. Many teachers and students stared at them with hopeful smiles as they wondered which House the first years would be in.

Heaving out a four legged stool, Professor McGonagall set it in front of the students, she then placed an old wrinkled hat on the stool. It was a wizard's hat, a western wizard hat. There were patches sewn onto it, and it was extremely dirty.

Everybody was staring at the hat, as if they were expecting it to do something. The first years, although confused and curious, copied their actions and stared. For a few seconds, all it was was silence.

_The hat twitched._

Flinching in surprise, Yao and a few other students gasped.


End file.
